Pon Farr
by Chaosmob
Summary: Inspired by the Star Trek Original Series Episode 'Amok Time'.


"We are going to help those people!" Diana snarled.

"No, were already stretched to thin." the cool deep voice of Batman stated.

"Thousands will die if we don't!" Diana's deep blue eyes glowed with anger.

"Over one million people need us to help with this hurricane." Superman added, Diana glared at him.

"Must be that time of the month." Flash said with a laugh. Diana slugged the man. Batman and Superman stepped in the middle of an angry Amazon.

"Enough," Superman said "Apologize Diana." he told her.

"Men," Diana growled out as she took to the air. Flash got up and rubbed his chest where Diana hit him.

"What did I say?" he asked. Batman glared at the immature man child.

"Not cool Wally." John Stewart told the man.

Nearly a day later everyone got back to the watchtower after evacuating everyone from the flooded region. Everyone headed to the showers sans Batman he made his way towards Diana's private quarters.

Diana on her knees had been praying for forgiveness to her goddesses. The past few days she had been feeling very anxious and unnerved. Her emotions were everywhere lately. Especially when it came to a certain man in black.

"Why am I feeling this way?" she asked no one. A female voice replied back.

"Because your around males again my dear." Diana stared up at the vision of Aphrodite sitting on her dressing desk.

"What?" Diana spoke softly.

Aphrodite hopped down off the desk and placed a hand on Diana's chin. "Poor child, once an Amazon is around a male for to long her reproductive cycle kicks in." She sighed. "Left over from before your were born and before Themyscira."

"One every few years an Amazon will want to breed. Only if there are males around." she told the confused Diana.

"Is that why I hit Flash?" Diana looked worried "I want to breed with him!"

"Oh Zeus I hope not." Aphrodite teased. "No, but if you find a male you are attracted to you will want nothing more."

Knock Knock. The sound came from the door. "Speak of the Hades." Aphrodite smiled.

"Who is it?" Diana voice crackled.

"Open up Diana we need to talk." Came the gruff reply from Batman. Diana closed her eyes _Not him anyone but him._

"I'm busy, leave me alone." She yelled back.

"Not until you explain yourself for hitting Flash and abandoning us during a mission."

Diana turned and looked for help from Aphrodite. Who simply smiled a cheeky grin at her and vanished. Diana nearly cried out _NO!_

Diana walked to the door and leaned against it "I can't talk to you right now." Diana closed her eyes and wished he would disappearing like he normally does.

"Not happening Princess." his deep rumbling voice caused her legs to squeeze together as a new sensation rushed through her system.

Without warning the door slid open causing Diana to fall into his arms. Another rush of feelings coursed through her body. She quickly pushed off him and retreated deeper in her room.

"Talk." Batman demanded.

 _Why that arrogant man!_ Another wave of feelings flowed, Anger.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Diana's glared daggers at the pompous man.

"Or your going to hit me?" he challenged her.

Diana nearly cried at the thought of her hitting a close friend, even when Flash was wrong. But the thought of hitting Batman right now sounded very good to her. She stared at the man in black and was thinking about hitting him when she noticed his **very very very** kissable lips.

Without evening thinking Diana struck him in the bat symbol of his **so** muscular chest. Sending Batman back against the wall. She was against him.

"I Just did." she than kissed his lips. "What are you going to do about it." she challenged, than breathed in deeply his scent.

His lip curled into a snarl, however before he could said anything Diana ripped his Kevlar re-enforced suit open with her bare hands. Diana kissed and than started to lip his exposed chest.

"Diana!" Bruce's voice nearly cried out. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her face away from his chest and stared in awe at her eyes. He hadn't seen passion like this. Her saffron blue colored eyes were almost glowing with lust. Without a thought he pulled her to his lips and they started to kiss.

Diana grinded her hips against his. She could feel his hardness. Most adrenaline flowed through her veins. Diana helped him shed the rest of his suit as they both giggled at it's tattered remains.

But the laughter stopped once they set there eyes on one another. The passion was back ten fold. Bruce could smell something in the air that he couldn't describe but it short circuited his logical brain. He pulled her costume down and exposed her breasts. He took one nipple between his lips and used his tongue to play with it.

Once Bruce took her nipple in his mouth Diana moaned out in lust. It was like her nipple was connected her to vagina. She removed her shorts. Her hands started to move towards his pants when he stopped her. Diana nearly screamed in frustration.

"Let me," he said as he did something to his belt and it fell away. He pulled down his pants and stepped out of them. Diana laid down on the bed staring at the almost naked man. He was perfect. Scars and all. His manhood stood proud for her. He pulled the cowl off becoming completely naked and he climbed on the bed.

Without even thinking Diana's long legs parted. Once he was face to face with her she looked at him with a new feeling. Love. She was about to make love with a man for the first time. She grabbed his face and pulled him towards her lips. The two kiss as they rubbed there naked bodies against one another.

Bruce took a hold of his cock and started to rub it against her opening. He found it to be few slick and ready for him. Without pause he pushed forward. The two moaned in unison as the pleasure of first contact was nearly to much for the both. The two seemed to be in there own world. There passion was finally unleashed. Bruce stared into the half slits of eyes and couldn't help fall deeper in love with the woman. He could feel and see the love she had for him. As the two copulated time, space or there vocal moans meant nothing. Only being together did.

* * *

Diana with her head on his chest played with a few strains of hair on it as the two laid in bed together. Bruce couldn't stop touching her.

"How you feeling?" he asked her.

Diana sighed out in joy. "Much better... Thank you so much for helping me."

Bruce stared down at her in confusion. "Help you?"

Diana kissed his chest and spoke of her visit from Aphrodite and how she was basically in heat. Bruce chuckled at that Diana looked up at him hurt.

He cupped her chin and stared "I wasn't laughing at you, if keeping you happen is what we did. I'm very." Kiss on her lips "very" another kiss "happy to help you out." he gave her a lecherous look. Diana playfully slapped him on the chest as a thought came to her.

"Maybe Wally could..." before she could finish trying to tease him he pounced on her.

"Your mine now." he grinned "And little boy's don't like to share." The two laughed out as the passion was starting to return. "Round two?" Bruce raised an eyebrow up. Diana eagerly nodded as the two start to kiss and get reacquainted once again.

THE END.


End file.
